Just a question, nothing more
by SLRisme
Summary: Yes, another Ino and Chouji story again! Okay so... Finally getting over Sasuke and letting Sakura say what she wants too, Ino has finally become a bit better. When a question comes up, Ino wonders about it. Yes, I put romance but, there is barley any.


8888888888888

Hello! It's me again!

I know, I know, people have been sending me e-mails writing…

"WHERE ARE YOU? I want another story!"

I'm sorry, I have been getting sick and my neck was hurting like no tomorrow so, you guys had to wait. By the way, thank you too the person who wrote me the letter saying…

"You're a total bitch ino and choji are sooooooo horrible together! What are you goin' do next? Write a Sasuke x Itachi story next. I hate you!"

No, that was not the whole letter, only the first few sentences. And you know what, I might make a Sasuke and Itachi 'love-scene' just for you, and it will have ALL the details for you! Oh, and by the way, you have rather horrible grammar and if a, it's spelled 'Chouji' you little… Ugh…. Anyway, and if a 'Chouji and Ino' story bothers you so much, don't read it and leave me the hell alone.

Like I said earlier, I'm sorry; I have been dealing with people who just suck and this girl has sent me, at least, ten letters already.

BUT, YES, BUT! I LOOOVVVEEE READING LETTERS LIKE THAT AND THERE HAVE BEEN GOOD THINGS HAPPENING SENSE I WAS GONE!

THANK YOU, Chouji-Kun, for the favorite and wonderful comment, I have to say that I was actually surprised at the favorite, oh yeah, and this chick put an 'alert' on all my stories also so, yeah.

I'm sorry again, I will type the story now and I shall leave you the hell alone.

8888888888

The pale, and maybe even frail, female let a sigh leave her lips as her ice blues eyes watched as Sasuke and Sakura laughed at some joke by the old Oak tree, the other female holding a scarlet blush on her cheeks. Though; Ino hadn't been in the mood to feel the 'wrath' she used too feel for Sakura, in fact, she seemed rather happy for the couple, even if Sasuke could never fully love Sakura. Why?

Ino, and mostly everyone else, had no idea why.

Her pale feet slid across the dirt, the dagger twirling in between her pale fingers, as glare set in her eyes as she used the force in her legs too jump up into the air, throwing the dagger at the old Oak tree. When her feet touched the ground, her arms pushing herself up from the ground, the satisfied look had easily come upon her face as a few gasps could be heard.

"Great job, Ino! I can't believe you got it!"

Naruto had shouted, stopping his own training, as the female looked back at him, giving him a smirk which the blonde male had only sent back to her. On the tree, there was a small, and when I mean small, it's small, red marker spot upon the tree, which the dagger just rested into it as though the marker mark had once been its hometown. Hinata gave a faint smile; Hinata had also stopped training with Naruto, as Ino gave a faint smile back.

With a frown on Sakura's face, the pink-haired girl sticking her tongue out towards the blonde female, Ino knew that this won in the training was now wonderful, as her pale thumb pressed against her forehead. With a bit of a snarl, Sakura rolled her eyes, starting her own training again, neither of the females said a word but, they understood what each other meant.

She turned away after her won, going back towards the tree, only to go into a bewilderment statement, seeing that her dagger was gone from the marker spot where she had thrown it at. "Hey, loser, did you see where my dagger went?" Ino turned, Naruto rolling his eyes, trying to hide the smile on his face, as Ino could tell right then and there that he knew.

"Sorry, Blondie, I don't know."

"I know you know! Tell me, or I will throw you into a tree!"

"Hey! You can't talk too Naruto like that, Ino-pig!"

"Sakura, you talk too me like that all the time…"

"Hush it, forehead-girl! You're just mad that I made friends with some of your own friends!"

"They're not friends with you, piggy; they just feel sorry for you!"

"How about you do something useful, forehead-girl? How about you go on top a billboard, write 'LOSER' on you forehead in big red colors and just stand there for the rest of your life, huh? I bet people could see it miles and miles away!"

"If you want your dagger, turn around."

The pink-haired and blonde-haired females stopped their useless arguing when another voice had come up, Ino turning her head as she ignored the, now full grown, snarl on Sakura's face. The rather round, big-boned male leaned against the old Oak tree, rolling his brown eyes as he gave a soft chuckle towards the ground, Naruto and Sasuke also giving one.

8Yes, I know, I know, some said his eyes were black but, I thought brown might be a bit better.8

"Aw, so you had it, jeez… Chouji, that would of saved time and I wouldn't had too talk to forehead-girl if you only told me."

"Actually, you could have ignored Sakura's comment, and Sakura could have ignored your comment also. But, sense it being you two, you had too yell at each other and waste a bit of your time though; there is nothing wrong with that."

She could only stare at him, he was fully right, as he just sent her another smirk smile, turning away as he walked down the dirt path, seeming as though he had a plan in the pocket of his pants. "Hey… Come back with that!" Ino, finally realizing he was walking away, ran after him down the dirt path, as Naruto laughed under his breath.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"You'll probably find out later, Hinata."

The pale hands grabbed onto his shirt, a victorious laugh leaving her, as she pulled the male back, as her ice blue eyes noticed the way his brown eyes danced as the sunlight hit them, like something good had happen. "What…? And give me my weapon!" Her laughter could be heard through out the area, her body leaned up against his, jumping up in down to try and get the dagger that he held up in the air with his arm.

"I'll give it back to you, if you make a deal with me."

"What kind of deal?"

Her voice held a rather interesting tone too it, after minutes of jumping and trying to win, Ino finally gave up their small, playful fight. Crossing her arms across her chest like a four-year-old would when the child could not get what they want, as a pout went onto her lips, as he laughed at her pouting.

"How about a date, tonight, how about seven or, ya' know, whatever time you want and we can go eat food?"

The ice blue eyes met the brown eyes, realizing this was his plan all along, as her arms swung down to her side, noticing that his other arm that wasn't holding the weapon, was behind his back. Ino hadn't really counted Chouji as a 'boyfriend' yet; and it seemed as though the male felt the same way, knowing full well what a flirt she was. So, why would he want a date? To prove himself or what? Just to hang out? She would only find out if she said 'yes' and sense there was nothing else too do and she did own him this and many more reasons…

"Yes, I will, you owe me back though!"

His raised arm went down, putting the weapon into her pale hand, the arm behind his back leaving from it's hiding place, reviling a white rose, as he put the flower that meant 'I Love You' into her pale hand. Giving a soft smile towards her, he turned away and started going down the dirt path, Ino standing there with a grin on her face.

"Meet me right back here!"

With those last words called out from him, she nodded her head, even if he couldn't see her, as she turned away herself, going down the other way down the path. 'It's just like hanging out, nothing more. Like it was just a question, nothing more…' No matter what she thought too herself, she knew two things.

That it was more then a question and that this was more then 'hanging out'.

888888888

Yeah, thanks for reading!

Review if you want too, please! Have a nice day!

Okay, a better day then me…

888888888


End file.
